


Nie ma jak w domu

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Constance Langdon w 1994 roku po raz drugi wprowadziła się do Domu Morderstw, duchy Lorraine Harvey i Moiry O'Hary postanowiły jej uprzykrzyć życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ma jak w domu

**Author's Note:**

> Bo fandom mi nie napisał.

Firma zajmująca się przeprowadzkami zdążyła już przenieść większość rzeczy Langdonów. Constance komenderowała członkami ekipy.

\- Ostrożnie! Jak pan trzyma ten karton? - upomniała jednego z robotników. - Dokąd pan niesie to pudło? Mówiłam przecież, że jego miejsce jest w salonie! - skarciła drugiego pracownika. - I niech nikt więcej nie dotyka tej lampy, sama ją ustawię. Nie macie pojęcia, jak to powinno wyglądać.

Tate przyglądał się poczynaniom matki z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na wargach.

\- Witaj, nasz nowy domu! A może raczej należałoby powiedzieć: jak dobrze wrócić na stare śmieci? - mruknął.

\- Umrzemy tutaj - orzekła Adelaide.

\- Nie, siostrzyczko, nie umrzesz tutaj. - Tate uspokajająco pogładził ją po plecach. - Ten dom cię nie dostanie.

\- Może zamiast opowiadać bzdury, zająłbyś się czymś pożytecznym, na przykład układaniem rzeczy? - Constance zostawiła robotników w spokoju i podeszła do dzieci. - Nie zamierzam urządzać twojego pokoju. Sam rozpakuj te wszystkie kartony.

\- Wedle rozkazu - powiedział Tate, ciągle z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Chłopak pomaszerował po schodach w górę. Adelaide przez chwilę robiła wrażenie, jakby chciała podążyć za bratem, ostatecznie jednak uznała pudła w salonie za ciekawsze.

\- Mogę je otworzyć, mamo?

\- Nie ruszaj ich, bo znowu coś zgubisz - odparła niecierpliwie Constance. - Larry, gdzie jesteś? - zawołała narzeczonego.

\- Już idę - odkrzyknął pan Harvey spod drzwi wejściowych. - Właśnie wypisuję czek dla ekipy.

Chwilę później Larry wszedł do salonu. Promieniał ze szczęścia.

\- Czy jesteś zadowolona, najdroższa? - spytał, obejmując nową panią domu.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo - odparła Constance ze szczerym uśmiechem. 

 

*

 

\- Zdzira - mruknęła Lorraine Harvey.

Ona również stała w salonie, niewidzialna dla domowników, i przytulała obie córki. To, co się właśnie działo, przechodziło jej pojęcie.

\- To nie do wiary - powiedziała sama do siebie. - Ta kobieta uwiodła mojego męża, doprowadziła mnie do załamania nerwowego, a teraz jakby nigdy nic wprowadza się do domu, w którym spłonęłam razem z dziewczynkami. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Lepiej uwierz. - Moira O'Hara pojawiła się nagle tuż za plecami Lorraine. - Mówiłam ci, że ta suka jest zdolna do wszystkiego. Będziesz teraz mogła codziennie patrzeć, jak twój mąż koło niej skacze, jak dba o jej dzieci, zamiast o własne, które już nie żyją. Cieszysz się?

Pani Harvey nie przepadała za Moirą od dnia, w którym ją poznała. Nie miała zbyt dobrego zdania o dziewczynach, które wskakują mężczyznom do łóżka tylko dlatego, że czują się samotne, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na stan cywilny partnera. Kręci taka tyłkiem, a potem się dziwi, że mężczyźni próbują ją wziąć siłą, a kobiety do niej strzelają. W obecnej sytuacji niechęć Lorraine ustąpiła, a jej miejsce zajęło poczucie wspólnoty. W końcu miały wspólnego wroga.

\- Przestań - poprosiła pani Harvey. - Porozmawiajmy poważnie. Podoba ci się, że ona tu znowu mieszka? Nie denerwuje cię to?

\- Owszem, denerwuje - przyznała była gosposia. - Marzę o tym, żeby Constance zgniła w więzieniu za to, co mi zrobiła.

\- Ja mam ochotę ją zabić - powiedziała ponuro Lorraine. - Powstrzymuje mnie tylko myśl, że gdyby tu umarła, zostałaby z nami na zawsze, a nie mam najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z nią przez całą wieczność.

\- A masz w ogóle jakiś plan?

Nie, pani Harvey nie miała planu. Miała dość czasu, by go opracować, znała przecież zamiary Larry'ego, widziała, że w domu trwa remont, rozumiała, co on oznacza, a jednak aż do dzisiaj nie zastanowiła się, co właściwie powinna zrobić. Do ostatniej chwili łudziła się, że może Constance sama zrezygnuje albo dzieci ją do tego zmuszą. Teraz musiała improwizować.

\- Nie mam planu - westchnęła, przyglądając się, jak Larry pomaga swojej nowej miłości w układaniu rzeczy, zaś Adelaide kręci się po salonie i próbuje być pożyteczna. - Ale chcę, żeby ta dziwka cierpiała.

 

*

 

Lorraine przystąpiła do działania od razu pierwszej nocy. Miała niewielkie możliwości. Za życia była raczej słabą i potulną osobą, poza tym podłożyła ogień w budynku i dom jej za to nie lubił. Mało wyrazista osobowość i niechęć posiadłości powodowały, że pani Harvey była po śmierci istotą dość eteryczną, miała trudności z ukazywaniem się nawet tym osobom, którym chciała się pokazać, i bardzo słabo sobie radziła z manipulowaniem przedmiotami. Jedyne, co mogła robić, to próbować tak wpłynąć na żywych, by sami zrobili sobie krzywdę. W tym celu stanęła nad śpiącą panią Langdon.

\- Chodź ze mną - powiedziała, dotykając lekko jej czoła. - Chodź ze mną do kuchni.

Ku wielkiej radości pani Harvey, która nie była pewna, czy to zadziała, Constance, wciąż pogrążona we śnie, wstała z łóżka i podążyła za przewodniczką.

\- Chodź, ty zdziro - mruczała Lorraine. - Chodź. Poczuj mój ból.

Zamierzała zmusić Constance do włączenia kuchenki gazowej i trzymania rąk nad płomieniem tak długo, aż zaczną skwierczeć. Uważała, że ogień będzie odpowiednią karą dla kogoś, kto doprowadził ją do samospalenia, i już cieszyła się na myśl o poparzeniach rywalki. Za wcześnie. Zaledwie po przejściu kilku kroków Constance się obudziła.

\- Co jest, do cholery - mruknęła i wróciła pod kołdrę.

Tej nocy Lorraine jeszcze kilka razy próbowała sprowadzić panią Langdon do kuchni, ale na próżno. Constance już nawet nie wyszła z łóżka.

 

*

 

\- Wiedziałam, że ma silną wolę, ale żeby aż tak... - Lorraine skarżyła się rano Moirze. Dla pani Harvey godziny nie miały znaczenia, ale była gosposia zdecydowanie wolała dzienną aktywność. - Nie dam sobie z nią rady. Nie wiem, co mogłabym jej jeszcze zrobić. Może ty...

Moira nie tylko zginęła w domu, ale też została pogrzebana na terenie posesji. Poza tym za życia może i nie była wzorem panieńskich cnót, ale sprzątała niezwykle sumiennie, co zapewniło jej wdzięczność budynku. Dzięki kościom spoczywającym w ogródku i przychylności domu panna O'Hara była po śmierci bardzo materialna.

\- Mam ją nastraszyć? No nie wiem, czy się uda - powiedziała sceptycznie Moira. - Nie znasz tej suki tak dobrze, jak ja. Jej nic nie rusza.

\- Och, proszę! - Lorraine złapała ją poparzoną dłonią. - Chociaż spróbuj. Nie wierzę, by nie przeraził jej duch osoby, którą własnoręcznie zabiła.

Moira nie przepadała za panią Harvey. Nie miała zbyt dobrego zdania o kobietach, które zabijają swoje dzieci, niezależnie od ich motywów. Strata męża i domu jest niewątpliwie straszna, ale można sobie z taką sytuacją poradzić na różne sposoby, nie trzeba od razu dokonywać samospalenia, poza tym co strasznego jest w powrocie do rodziny? Moira chętnie odwiedziłaby swoją matkę. Nie powiedziała jednak tego wszystkiego na głos. To nie miało większego sensu po śmierci, poza tym rzeczywiście chciała zaszkodzić Constance.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała. - Spróbuję.

 

*

 

Moira poczekała, aż Larry wyjdzie do pracy, Tate do szkoły, zaś Adelaide pójdzie się pobawić z drugim bratem. Zmaterializowała się wtedy tuż obok pani Langdon, która akurat siekała warzywa na obiad.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała. - Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze?

Constance z wrażenia upuściła nóż na podłogę.

\- Ty nie żyjesz - wymamrotała.

\- Owszem, nie żyję - przyznała gosposia. Dla lepszego efektu pozwoliła, by krew ciekła jej z przestrzelonego oka, choć normalnie ukrywała swoją ranę, korzystając z przychylności domu. - Pogrzebałaś mnie w ogrodzie, ale mój duch został w tych ścianach. Jesteśmy teraz współlokatorkami. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie. Będę cię odwiedzać, dopóki nie postradasz zmysłów. Zapłacisz za to, co mi zrobiłaś.

Starała się mówić tak grobowo, jak tylko potrafiła, i wydawało jej się, że osiągnęła pożądany efekt. Constance stała z otwartymi ustami, mieniła się na twarzy.

\- I co, warto było strzelać? - spytała Moira. - Boisz się?

Pani Langdon odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Wyprostowała się dumnie.

\- Posłuchaj, wywłoko - zaczęła. Wzięła z pojemnika na sztućce drugi nóż. - To mój dom, żyję w nim z moim mężczyzną, i nie pozwolę, żebyś mi cokolwiek zabrała, złodziejko mężów. Już raz cię zabiłam. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zabiję i sto, i tysiąc razy. Nie próbuj mnie straszyć, bo kiedy mi na czymś zależy, nie ulęknę się nawet piekła. Precz mi z oczu. Odejdź. Stąd. Natychmiast.

Nawet najsilniejsze duchy domu muszą usłuchać takiego rozkazu. Moira cofnęła się do świata umarłych.

 

*

 

\- To jakiś obłęd - powiedziała Lorraine. - To wbrew regułom. Ona powinna się bać, każdy by się wystraszył, nie rozumiem... Kim jest ta kobieta?

\- Piekielną kreaturą - odparła zrezygnowana Moira.

Pani Harvey zamyśliła się. Zrobiło jej się nagle szkoda męża. Prawda, był niewierny, porzucił ją, strasznie zranił, nie mogła go jednak zostawić w szponach takiej wiedźmy. To zbyt sroga kara. Może podeszła do sprawy od niewłaściwej strony? Może zamiast walczyć z Constance, należało przemówić do rozsądku Larry'emu? Nie wiedziała tylko, kto mógłby to zrobić. Za życia nie miała większego wpływu na męża, po śmierci nie była w stanie mu się nawet ukazać. Moira pewnie dałaby radę, ale Lorraine nie chciała jej prosić. Odczuwała dziwny dyskomfort na myśl, że gosposia mogłaby go uwodzić. W domu był jednak jeszcze ktoś związany ze sprawą, i ten ktoś mógłby pogadać z jej byłym mężem.

\- Moiro - odezwała się Lorraine - kiedy i gdzie najłatwiej spotkać Langdona?

 

*

 

Jeszcze zanim przeniknęły drzwi gabinetu, usłyszały dobiegającą zza nich rozmowę.

\- Przepraszam... - powiedziała młoda kobieta. - Szukam doktora Currana.

\- Taki już tu nie mieszka - odparł mężczyzna. - Może ja mógłbym pani jakoś pomóc?

\- Wątpię. Potrzebuję dentysty, a pan nie wygląda na dentystę.

\- Ma pani rację, nie jestem dentystą. Jestem producentem filmowym.

\- Och! To cudownie! - Ucieszyła się młoda kobieta. - Bo widzi pan, staram się przebić w tym biznesie...

Moira prychnęła.

\- Czego to mężczyzna nie powie, żeby zaciągnąć kobietę do łóżka... Taki z niego producent filmowy, jak ze mnie baletnica.

\- Hugo znów podrywa Dahlię? - domyśliła się Lorraine.

\- Jakżeby inaczej. Biedactwo, umarła pod narkozą i do tej pory nie zrozumiała, że nie żyje. Wciąż odtwarza tamtą wizytę. Za każdym razem szuka lekarza i nie potrafi zapamiętać, że Curran wyniósł się stąd ponad czterdzieści lat temu. I ciągle daje sie bajerować Langdonowi.

\- Może ktoś powinien ją uświadomić?

\- Powiedziałam jej kiedyś, ale po paru dniach zapomniała. Beznadziejny przypadek.

Obie kobiety zmaterializowały się w gabinecie tuż przed tym, jak Dahlia skończyła rozpinać bluzkę. Na widok poparzonej, dymiącej twarzy Lorraine dziewczyna krzyknęła.

\- Najmocniej pana przepraszamy - powiedziała Moira głosem ociekającym jadowitą słodyczą - ale mamy pewne problemy na planie filmowym. Musimy z panem porozmawiać.

\- Nie tutaj - syknął Langdon. Wyprowadził obie kobiety na korytarz, konwencjonalnie, to znaczy otwierając drzwi.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał ostro Moirę. - Wiesz, że Dahlia jest mało materialna, nie zostanie tu długo, ja zresztą też nie, czemu mi przeszkadzasz?

Panna O'Hara miała ochotę odpowiedzieć "dlatego, że jesteś dupkiem i chcę chociaż raz uchronić przed tobą tę dziewczynę", ale Lorraine ją uprzedziła.

\- Chodzi o mojego męża - zaczęła. - Sprowadził się znów do tego domu, razem z twoją żoną.

\- Constance? Biedak nie wie, w co się wpakował - zaśmiał się Langdon.

\- Właśnie o to chodzi. Pokaż mu się - poprosiła Lorraine. - Pogadaj z nim. Wytłumacz mu...

\- O nie - przerwał jej szorstko. - Jeśli twój Larry był na tyle głupi, że dał się jej usidlić, to jego problem, a nie mój, nie będę się w to mieszał. Po śmierci egzystuje mi się całkiem wygodnie, w każdym razie lepiej niż u boku tej wiedźmy, i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Radźcie sobie same.

\- Sprowadziła się tu z dziećmi - powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Moira. - Na nich też ci nie zależy?

Langdon zrobił się czerwony ze złości.

\- To nie wasza sprawa. Idźcie stąd. Już!

Rozkaz, wydany umarłemu przez umarłego, działa słabiej niż wydany przez żywego, ale jednak działa. Lorraine i Moira musiały się wycofać. Zanim to nastąpiło, zobaczyły jeszcze, jak Langdon wraca do gabinetu i podejmuje rozmowę z Dahlią.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam za ten incydent. Mam nadzieję, że charakteryzacja tamtej statystki nie przestraszyła pani zbyt mocno?

 

*

 

Moira wzięła do ręki czerwoną piłeczkę.

\- Łap ją, Beaureard! - powiedziała i rzuciła chłopcu zabawkę.

\- Szkoda mi go - Lorraine zmaterializowała się tuż za byłą gosposią. Ostatnie wydarzenia bardzo je zbliżyły i pani Harvey zaczęła szukać towarzystwa Moiry bez szczególnego powodu, ot tak, by po prostu pogadać. - Nie jest agresywny, nawet moje córki się go nie boją. Jedyne, czego chce, to żeby mu rzucać tę cholerną piłeczkę. Dlaczego Constance trzyma go na strychu, przykutego łańcuchem?

\- Widzisz przecież, jak on wygląda. - Moira znów odrzuciła piłkę. - Jak potwór, choć to w gruncie rzeczy kochane, łagodne stworzenie. Constance boi się, żeby nie wylazł i nie pokazał się światu, wstydzi się, że go urodziła. Poza tym chłopak nie grzeszy inteligencją, gdyby miał swobodny dostęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń, mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę.

\- Ona się tym przejmuje? - Zdziwiła się Lorraine.

\- Tak. Zależy jej na dzieciach. W chory sposób, ale zależy. Ona może je krzywdzić, może się nad nimi znęcać, ale nie pozwoli, by robił to kto inny. Nie chce tracić kontroli. Łap piłkę, Beau!

Lorraine uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Mam pewien pomysł.

 

*

 

Wszyscy, rzecz jasna z wyjątkiem Beau, wyszli tego dnia z domu. Moira zmaterializowała się przy ogrodzeniu posesji. W myślach przeklęła budynek, który nie pozwalał umarłym prowadzić rozmów telefonicznych i nie robił wyjątków dla żadnego ducha, zmuszając ją tym samym do cudacznych wybiegów. Nie czekała długo. Ulicą przechodził młody mężczyzna. Zagadnęła go.

\- Przepraszam pana bardzo, czy mógłby mi pan pomóc?

Urok osobisty Moiry zawsze działał. Mężczyzna zgodził się zanieść list na pocztę. Gosposia nie potrzebowała nawet iść z nim od razu do łóżka, wystarczyło, że zasugerowała to i owo w nagrodę. Gdy się po nią zgłosił, Moira zabrała go do, chwilowo pustego, gabinetu.

\- Tak, pobawmy się w listonosza, widzę, że musisz dostarczyć wielką przesyłkę, i nawet wiem, gdzie powinna trafić - mruczała namiętnie, rozchylając uda.

W trakcie stosunku pojękiwała, udając, że jest jej dobrze, ale myślała tylko o wysłanym liście. Kiedyś już próbowała coś w ten sposób załatwić. Z pomocą przechodnia wysłała policji wiadomość, że Langdon i ona zostali zastrzeleni przez Constance, podała też miejsce swojego pochówku, ale albo przesyłka nie dotarła do adresata, albo śledczy ją zignorowali. Moira mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że tym razem list dojdzie tam, gdzie powinien, i że opieka społeczna okaże się bardziej dociekliwa od policji.

 

*

 

Kilkanaście dni później to Lorraine łapała i rzucała czerwoną piłeczkę.

\- Jesteś świetny, Beau! - pochwaliła chłopca, ściskając w ręku zabawkę.

Czuła się winna. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy opieka społeczna otrzyma list i zbada sprawę na miejscu, zabierze Beauregarda do ośrodka dla upośledzonych dzieci. Wtedy wszyscy dostaliby to, na co zdaniem Lorraine zasługiwali: chłopiec miałby właściwą opiekę, zaś Constance cierpiałaby z powodu utraty kontroli nad dzieckiem, może nawet dwojgiem dzieci, gdyby służby uznały, że Adelaide też jest zaniedbana.

\- Bawimy! - ponaglił Beau.

Lorraine odrzuciła czerwoną piłeczkę. Była bliska łez. Wszystko poszło inaczej, niż planowały z Moirą. Urzędnicy, owszem, dokładnie wszystko sprawdzili, wydali stosowne opinie, ale nie zabrali Beau podczas pierwszej wizyty, zaś Constance wykazała się bezwzględnością, jakiej nawet Moira się nie spodziewała. Pani Langdon namówiła Larry'ego, by udusił jej syna poduszką. Pozostałym dzieciom i lekarzowi wmówiła, że chłopiec zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych. Beau już nigdy nie wydostanie się z tego domu, nie zobaczy słońca, nie przejdzie żadnej terapii, do końca świata będzie rzucał piłeczkę innym duchom, a Larry, jej Larry, który do tej pory grzeszył jedynie niewiernością, teraz został mordercą i budził w Lorraine nawet większy wstręt niż Constance. To nie tak miało być. Nie tak.

Beau znowu rzucił piłkę. Pani Harvey nie zdołała jej tym razem złapać. Coś innego przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Z dołu, z pokoju Tate'a, dobiegały krzyki. Lorraine nie była w stanie stwierdzić, o co chodzi, zdołała tylko rozpoznać głosy Tate'a i jego matki. Constance, która przy ludziach często chwaliła syna i była gotowa bronić go przed całym światem, w domu traktowała go skandalicznie. Oczekiwała, że Tate, jej skarb, będzie dobry, doskonały, wynagrodzi jej to, że los pokarał ją narodzinami Adelaide, Beauregarda i jeszcze jednego upośledzonego dziecka, którego Lorraine nie znała, ale zostawiała go samego z problemami i nie okazywała mu ciepła. Tate nie pozostawał jej dłużny. Toczył z matką wojnę podjazdową, a Larry'ego instynktownie nie cierpiał. Lorraine uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przyszło jej do głowy, że mogłaby wykorzystać niechęć młodego Langdona do kandydata na ojczyma. Postanowiła przemieścić się do pokoju Tate'a i przyjrzeć się chłopcu bliżej.

\- Dość piłeczki na dzisiaj - powiedziała. Beau nerwowo pokręcił głową, zaczął coś mamrotać, ale dał się utulić i położyć w łóżku. - Jutro się znów pobawimy - obiecała pani Harvey.

Gdy tylko Beau się zdematerializował, przeniosła się do pokoju drugiego Langdona. Obserwowała, co się tam dzieje, sama pozostając niewidzialna. Przeciwnicy wykrzyczeli już wszystko i Constance zbierała się do wyjścia.

\- Dopóki mieszkasz w tym domu, będziesz miły dla Larry'ego! - wrzasnęła na odchodne i opuściła pomieszczenie, trzaskając drzwiami.

Naburmuszony Tate pokazał jej środkowy palec, chociaż nie mogła go już zobaczyć. Potem włączył magnetofon, przewinął kasetę, znalazł ulubiony kawałek i wcisnął guzik. W pokoju zabrzmiała muzyka. Lorraine nie wiedziała, co to za zespół, ale wsłuchując się w niepokojący, mroczny tekst upewniła się, że Tate jest osobą, której potrzebuje. Gdy młody Langdon wreszcie zasnął, stanęła nad nim i zaczęła mu szeptać do ucha.

\- W domu popełniono zbrodnię. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić. Zostaniesz wojownikiem. Zawsze tego chciałeś...

 

*

 

Kilka dni później Tate, niewidzialny dla żywych, stał w kącie pokoju i patrzył, jak wynoszą jego ciało. Constance rzucała się i wrzeszczała, przytrzymywana przez policjantów z jednostki specjalnej.

\- Mówiłam wam, że to tylko dziecko! Dlaczego nie pozwoliliście mi z nim porozmawiać? Dlaczego strzelaliście? Zabiliście mi go! Dlaczego zabiliście mi syna?

\- Teraz ci zależy - warknął Tate. - Szkoda, że wcześniej zauważałaś mnie głównie wtedy, kiedy chciałaś mi przyłożyć.

Rudowłose bliźniaki, również ukryte przed wzrokiem żywych, biegały podekscytowane po domu i oglądały policyjny sprzęt. Dla rozbrykanych chłopców wydarzenie było świętem.

\- Będziesz się z nami bawił, Tate? - rzucił jeden z nich, chyba Troy. Wszyscy ich zawsze mylili, za życia i po śmierci.

\- Może nie dziś - odkrzyknął młody Langdon.

Constance uspokoiła się trochę. Przestała się już rzucać i tylko zawodziła.

\- Dlaczego moje dziecko, zabiliście mi dziecko...

Oficerowie próbowali jej wytłumaczyć, że Tate sięgnął po broń, a zatem policjanci mieli nie tylko prawo, ale i obowiązek strzelać, ale nie zdało się to na nic. Jakby ich nie słyszała.

\- Zabiliście mi dziecko - powtarzała.

\- Przestań już z tym dzieckiem - warknął chłopak. - Mam siedemnaście lat, do ciężkiej cholery.

Lorraine przyglądała się całemu zamieszaniu z drugiego kąta pokoju. To, co się właśnie stało, wstrząsnęło nią. Kiedy namawiała Tate'a, by zrobił krzywdę Larry'emu, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak niezrównoważony jest ten chłopak i ile w nim agresji. Nie spodziewała się, że raz zachęcony do przemocy, nie poprzestanie na wyrównaniu rachunków z niedoszłym ojczymem. Chłopak dał upust swoim morderczym instynktom, zastrzelił kilkunastu kolegów, po czym sprowokował policjantów, by go zabili. Pani Harvey nie mogła tego zrozumieć.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zagadnęła Tate'a. - Nienawidziłeś ich? Dręczyli cię?

\- Nic mi nie zrobili - wzruszył ramionami. - Większości nawet nie znałem.

\- To dlaczego strzelałeś?

\- Bo musiałem - powiedział obojętnie. - Bo chciałem. Bo mogłem.

\- Nie masz wyrzutów sumienia? - spytała zszokowana.

\- Dlaczego miałbym mieć? - odparł ze szczerym zdumieniem w głosie. - Ten świat jest głupio urządzony. Dzięki mnie nie muszą w nim tkwić. Uwolniłem ich.

\- Ale to potworne - wyjąkała Lorraine.

\- Nie udawaj świętej - powiedział nieoczekiwanie szorstko Tate. - Wiem, kto mi szeptał do ucha. W ogóle dużo wiem, należę do tego domu, poznałem wiele sekretów. Wiem na przykład, że chciałaś, żeby moja matka cierpiała. Teraz dwóch jej synów nie żyje, dwóch za twoje dwie córki, i będziesz z nimi pod jednym dachem do końca świata. Cieszysz się?

Lorraine nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Umknęła do pokoju, w którym spodziewała się zastać swoje córki. Poprzysięgła sobie, że od tej chwili będzie unikać Langdonów, zarówno żywych, jak martwych, i już nigdy nie podejmie żadnych działań w kierunku zemsty. W ogóle wyrzeknie się jakiegokolwiek działania.


End file.
